1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information reproducing system information reproducing system, and, more particularly, to an information reproducing system which reads codes associated with so-called "multimedia information" including image data obtained from a camera, a video machine or the like, and digital code data obtained from a personal computer, a word processor or the like, and which reproduces such information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, people are demanding the development of a system which can record multimedia information including images, voices and the like, on a sheet of paper with limited space at a high density, and which can reproduce this information to allow users to generally use the images, voices and so forth for educational purposes.
For example, International Patent Application No. PCT/JP93/01377 (WO/94/08314, U.S. Ser. No. 08/407,018) filed by the assignee of this application discloses a technique for recording multimedia information on paper, a sheet or a film in the form of dot codes, and for reproducing the information therefrom. This technology enables recording and reproducing of electronic images, voices, etc. via paper or the like, and the display of images on the screen of a CRT.
Paper as an intervening medium is originally capable of showing images. If the system is designed in such a way as to acquire images to be displayed on the CRT by reproducing code information from paper on which codes and images, such as pictures or illustrations, are recorded, an operator should see two display screens or the reproduced images on the paper and the CRT. This requires shifting of the line of sight which is undesirable from the viewpoint of user-friendly presentation of information to users.
If two media such as paper and a CRT are not properly associated with each other, some improvement should still be needed to accomplish information presentation by the cooperative use of both media.